The Burning Flame of Konoha
by Dark Signer
Summary: Rewrite of Master of Flames.During the night of the forbidden scroll incident, Naruto awakens an ability few have seen before. Now, he must not only find out where this power came from, but how to use it.


**Greetings and saluations all those who are fans of my work. I apologize for taking so long to bring this to you, you see, my computer up and died on me. Thankfully, I have recently gotten a new one, and after fine-tuning it, I was ready to begin writing again. So now, I bring to you,**

**The Burning Flame of Konoha.**

**(I like this title more)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Naruto, why the hell do you think I would own it at all?**

**Chapter 1:Awakening the Flames**

In a particular lonely stretch of woodland surrounding the village of Konohagakure, there was a young man who was around the age of twelve. He is kind of short for his age, around 4'7". His hair is a bright golden blonde that popped up like a bed of spikes. His eyes were a deep cerulean blue. Adorning his cheeks were three whisker-like markings. He was dressed in a bright orange jumpsuit. Adorning his forehead were a pair of goggles. This young man was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, the master prankster and unfortunate pariah of Konohagakure. He is also the hero of this particular story.

Sitting in front of our hero was a massive scroll, known as the forbidden scroll. Within this scroll lies hundreds, maybe thousands of powerful techniques that in the wrong hands, could spell the end of Konohagakure. It was known as the Forbidden Scroll for another reason. The techniques within this scroll were dangerous, mostly because of the toll they take upon those who use them, or for the effects that they cause.

Naruto was leaning back against a large tree. Dawn was approaching soon, and he had been spending hours practicing, using a technique from the scroll he had 'borrowed' from the Hokage. After knocking him out with his patented 'Sexy Jutsu' of course, if he hadn't been in a hurry, he would have laughed out as hard as he could, seeing the old man lying upon the ground after losing a large amount of blood through his nasal cavity due to Naruto's action. Just as he was about to let out a laugh about the situation, a voice cut through the woods.

"FOUND YOU!" the voice shouted, shocking him, as he was unprepared for the one who found him. Instead of Mizuki, who had been the one who had assigned him this 'make-up test', he saw Iruka. Iruka was a man who was older than him by at least eight to ten years. He had dark brown hair that was worn up in a spiky ponytail in the back. He wore the standard attire for a Chunin of the village, with his having a set of bandages wrapped around several of his joints. Iruka was staring at Naruto with a triumphant grin on his face, just like he always wears when he catches Naruto.

"Hey Iruka-sensei! There you are!" Naruto said to Iruka. "What do you mean Naruto? I've been looking for you! Do you have any idea what you've done?" he asked his young student. Naruto wore a look odf confusion upon his face, before wiping it away with a big goofy grin. "No. Besides, I only had enough time to learn on jutsu form the scroll, but that's enough right?" he asked his favorite teacher, though he wouldn't admit it.

"What are you talking about Naruto?" asked the academy teacher as he looked at his student. He took notice of how exhausted Naruto seemed to be. _'He's covered in sweat and dirt. He really must have been practicing .'_Iruka thought to himself before turning his attention back to Naruto.

"Come on Iruka-sensei, don't you know? I was told that if I could steal this scroll and learn at least one jutsu from it before I got caught, I'd be able to graduate." he stated. Naruto didn't know why Iruka looked confused. It all made sense to him.

_'So tha's it. Someone must have tricked him into stealing it. But who? And why?'_Iruka thought to himself. He then asked Naruto, "Naruto, who on earth told you that?"

"Mizuki-sensei." Naruto siad, now more confused. When he was about to ask Iruka why he had asked that, a strange shistling sound was heard. Before Naruto knew it, Iruka had knocked him aside. The blonde then noticed that the tree he was lying on was now riddled with kunai. He also saw that Iruka was now covered by a number of small cuts.

"I can't believe I missed." a voice stated from the branches. Looking up in the direction from which the voice came from, he saw another man dressed similarly to Iruka, though this man had long, dull grey hair, he was also wearing his ninja headband, though his was worn like a bandana. This was the other instructor from the academy, the one who had told Naruto about this 'make-up test', Mizuki. Mizuki turned his head towards Naruto, and a happy grin appeared on his face. "Good work Naruto, you've passed. Now just give me the scroll, and I'll give you your headband." he said to Naruto.

"Naruto don't do it! He's trying to trick you! Don't listen to him!" Iruka shouted, begging for the boy to listen to him. Naruto looked between the two instructors confused. He wasn't sure which one he should listen to.

Mizuki scowled at Naruto's confused expression. This was not going to plan! After a few seconds though, an evil grin appeared on his face. "Naruto!" he called to the blonde, catching his attention. "Would you like to know a secret?" he asked, knowing that this plan would very likely work.

"What kind of secret?" Naaruto asked, now more confused than before. Why would Mizuki want to tell him a secret?

"Mizuki no stop! It's forbidden!" Iruka desperately pleaded. He knew what Mizuki was going to say, and he didn't want Naruto to be aware of his burden.

Naruto now looked towards Iruka with confusion. What could make this particular secret so forbidden. His curiosity was definitely up now, so he turned towards Mizuki, to hear this secret.

"The secret behind why everyone hates you Naruto." Mizuki said, his evil grin now clear as day. Naruto had now stiffend. _'Why I'm hated? But Old Man Hokage already told me. It's because my parents weren't well liked people because of what they had to do, right?'_ Naruto though to himself.

Yes. Naruto had indeed asked the Hokage why he was hated. It was a simple question that he had asked when the Hokage had visited him at Ichiraku's Ramen stand. The Hokage had told Naruto that his parents were ninjas who had been spys, who were spying Iwagakure, and had no choice but to join their ninja forces. They had died getting last minute information to the Fourth Hokage, before being killed by the very ninjas they were defending through their actions. At least, that's what Naruto had been told.

"Yes. The reason people insult and degrade you, and who have tried to harm you. The reason that you will never be accepted in this village." Mizuki stated with a twisted grin. He now had Naruto's complete attention, despite Naruto's confusion. As he was speaking, he secretly began to remove one of the giant shuriken that rested on his back. "Do you remember the story about the Kyuubi, and how it attacked the village twelve years ago? Remember how it was said that it was killed by the Fourth?" he asked Naruto. Naruto nodded, prompting Mizuki to continue. "It's all a lie. The truth about that night is that the Fourth wasn't able to defeat the demon, so he sealed it. Into a human infant." he said.

"MIZUKI NO! PLEASE STOP! Iruka plead.

"THAT CHILD WAS YOU NARUTO! THE FOX'S SPIRIT LIES WITHIN YOU! YOU ARE THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE!" Mizuki shouted with absolute glee on his face.

Naruto stood there shocked. This was the reason why? He was the Kyuubi? The demon that had tried to destroy the village?_'I can't believe it. Did they know? Old Man Hokage, Old man Ichiraku, Ayame-nee-chan? Do they know? Do they hate me too?'_ he thought to himslef sadly._ 'Would it be better for me to just die?'_

As Naruto was distracted by his dark thoughts, Mizuki had thrown the shuriken at Naruto, hoping to kill him. Iruka saw the shuriken heading for Naruto, and did the only thing he could think of.

The sound of metal piercing flesh awakened Naruto from his thoughts. What he saw in front of him, he could barely believe. Iruka was now before him, blood seeping from his mouth. Naruto looked to see why Iruka was like that, and that's when he saw the large shuriken embedded in Iruka's back. Iruka looked at Naruto with a pleading look in his eye. "Naruto. Run!" Iruka said to him, the wound from the shuriken in his back affecting him.

Naruto took Iruka's advice, and immediately ran into the forest, with the Forbidden scroll still strapped to his back.

(Several minutes later)

Naruto was rushing through the trees his mind clear upon his destination. As he was nearing it, Iruka showed up near him, rushing through the trees as if nothing was wrong with him "Naruto, Mizuki's after the scroll. Give it to me and I can make sure that it's safely delivered back to Hokage-sama." Iruka said. After he said that, Naruto turned towards Iruka.

And kneed him right in the gut.

Iruka dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Naruto landing shortly after, lying upon a tree. "How did you know..." Iruka began saying, then poofed into Mizuki, "that I wasn't Iruka?" he asked. Naruto let out a good chuckle before a cloud of smoke appeared around him, revealing it to be Iruka. "Because I'm Iruka." he said.

Neither of the two chunin knew it, but they had landed near where Naruto was hiding, behind a large tree, and he was listening to their conversation.

"Why are you protecting him Iruka. You hate the Kyuubi as much as I do. It was the Kyuubi that killed your parents. Or have you forgotten?" Mizuki asked Iruka, hoping to sway him to his side.

Naruto's attention was focused on Iruka now. What would be said next, could change him forever.

"Your right. I do hate the Kyuubi." Iruka said.

Naruto's ace fell and tears of sadness began to appear around his eyes. _'So, Iruka-sensi does hate me. Just like all the others.'_ Naruto thought to himself.

"I hate the Kyuubi, but not Naruto." Iruka then said.

Both Naruto's and Mizuki's eyebrows were up at this point, surprised by this revelation. "No matter how much you or anyone else says it, he is not the Kyuubi. He's Naruto Uzumaki of the village of Konohagakure. He is also my student, and I am very proud of him." Iruka said to the shocked Mizuki.

Naruto heard this too, and began to feel tears well up again. These tears though, were one's of happiness. He now knew that there was one person who didn't hate him, and right now, that meant more to him than anything.

"How sickeningly sweet." Mizuki growled, and took out his second shuriken. "If you care for him so much, THEN YOU CAN DIE WITH HIM!" Mizuki shouted to the defenseless Iruka, and was prepared to throw the shuriken that would have ended Iruka's life...

_**SLAM!**_

... had it not been for the foot of the forgotten blonde boy slamming into Mizuki's nose, ultimately breaking it, and sending the traitorous instructor crashing towards a tree.

Naruto landed in front of Iruka, holding the forbidden scroll beside him, with a look of anger on his face. "If you ever, try to harm my sensei again, I'll kill you." he said in a dark scary voice, sending foreboding chills up Iruka's spine.

"Oh is that so demon-brat?" Mizuki said as he got up from the ground. "If that;s so, then show me what you can do Kyuubi!" Mizuki shouted at Naruto.

Naruto stared ominously at Mizuki, and formed a cross seal in his hands. "For every hit you got on Iruka-sensei, I'm gonna give back to you a thousand-fold!" he said. He then cried out the name of the jutsu. "MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUSTU!"

After he called out the name of the technique, hundreds of Naruto's filled the clearing, surrounding it. Mizuki looked around in shock, and a little fear. Iruka looked on in shock as well, but he was also very impressed. _'That jutsu is one of the most basic ones from the scroll, though most genin, hell, even most chunin can't use it without severe repercussions, but he was able to do it. Way to go Naruto.'_ Iruka though to himself.

"What's the matter Mizuki-teme, aren't you going to try to fight?" Naruto asked the now quivering chunin. "Oh well, if your not going to fight us, then we're going to fight you." Naruto said wiht a grin on his face. He and his clones began to rush at Mizuki, unaware of what was going on within him.

The many Naruto's(sp?) began their assault on the traitorous chunin, repeatedly barraging him with punches to the arms, legs, and at several points, in the groin area. As the assault continued, none of the Naruto's, nor Iruka, saw Mizuki getting over his shock at the emergence of the many Naruto's. As soon as said shock faded, Mizuki knocked away all the clones that had appeared around him, causing many to disperse.

As the clones. as well as the real Naruto, looked on in shock, Mizuki spoke to them in his deranged tone.

"Well, I admit, you definitely surprised me with that technique demon-brat, but it just won't be enough", he finished his statement and began to rush at the small army of blondes.

Naruto, seeing as Mizuki was beginning his assault, snapped to attention and began sending his clones in, as well as himself. Sadly, the impressive numbers proved nearly ineffective against the more experienced shinobi, as continued to strike down the clones, causing them to disperse.

Naruto stared at Mizuki in shock and fear. He thought that he had the winning edge with his shadow clones, and then, out of the blue, Mizuki just tore right through them. As Mizuki was walking towards him, Naruto was slowly backing away towards Iruka's location, where he was watching in shock and fear as well.

"Did you really think that would stop me demon-brat? That was a joke. So you managed to make five-hundred of yourself, it made no difference. Five-hundred times nothing is still nothing. And that's all that you are. Now prepare to die." Mizuki said to the blonde, all looks of sanity gone from his face.

Naruto continued to back away from the man, thoughts racing through his head. _'No way. I thought for sure that would have worked. How the hell did he do that? He took them all out, and he barely looks winded. Is this how I'm going to die? At the hands of this insane person?'_Naruto thought. He heard a gasp of pain from behind him, and turned to see Iruka, still bleeding from the injuries he had sustained. His thoughts changed as his resolve hardend._'No. I won't let it end this way. I promised that I would beat this guy. To protect Iruka-sensei. I won't give up. I refuse to lose!'_

Naruto stared at Mizuki again, though this time with a fire in his eyes that would have made the two green spnadex-wearing ninja's proud. Instead of the fear from before, Naruto had a look of determination in his eyes. "I don't care what you try to do. I'm still gonna beat you. No mater what it takes!" he shouted.

He then rushed forward in a n attempt to attack Mizuki, though his efforts were prooven ineffective, as Mizuki, took Naruto's outstretched arm, and flipped him over. Naruto landed on the forest ground with a loud grunt of pain. He was exhausted from is earlier training, and with the shadow clones he had made, his chakra was nearly gone. Still with a brave face, he got back up, with more fire in his eyes, the flames were practically visible to the two chunin at this point though.

He rushed at Mizuki again, and Mizuki was prepared for the strike. What he wasn't prepared for, and what Naruto himself was unprepared for as well, was for Naruto to immediately burst into flames. Mizuki, in his surprise, was unable to dodge the now flaming fist. The blow left a scorched mark upon his face, and while trying to rub it to get the pain out, he could not help but stare at Naruto in awe, as well as a bit of fear.

Naruto himself could not help but have the same feeling. He could feel the flames all around him, but something was off about it. He had touched fire before, and ususally it had hurt. Though for some reason, the flames that coated his body felt...calm, soothing. He knew fire should not be like this, and yet, here it was.

Mizuki got himself back up, still scorched from the punch, but otherwise unharmed. "So you've got some fancy ability, that just proves that you're more of a demon than before. NOW PREPARE TO DIE!" he shouted, then he started running towards Naruto in an attempt to kill him.

When Naruto saw Mizuki coming at him, instinct kicked in. Without knowing how he did it, Naruto lifted his still flaming arm, and shot out a large burst of fire towards the rampaging Mizuki

Mizuki, in a blind rage, did not notice the oncoming flames, confusing them for Naruto getting closer, until it was too late. Mizuki was instantly set aflame, pain searing throughout hi body as the flames burned his flesh.

As both Naruto and Iruka watched the sight before them, neither noticed the flames dying down on Naruto. When they cleared, he looked none the worse for the wear, other than his clothes being burned. Mizuki continued to burn for several minutes before a small squad of ANBU showed up. Upon seeing the flaming body of Mizuki, one of the ANBU used a water jutsu to wash the flames away, revealing a very burnt, unconcious Mizuki. The lead ANBU turned to Iruka, and asked him what was going on.

While Iruka explained the situation to the ANBU, Naruto kept back, still in shock over the recent events. The Kyuubi was sealed in him? That definitely explained many of the scathing looks and condescending remarks that were directed at him. He could accept that, at some point. What was mainly occupying his focus right now, was the fact that he used fire! He had never done that before. The fire didn't hurt him. It did what he wanted, albeit subconciously. It was a good feeling for him, and he couldn't wait to do it again.

When Iruka finished giving the information, the ANBU picked up the now crispy Mizuki and took him away, while also heading to the hospital to hopefully get a doctor for the two injured people.

Iruka watched the Anbu leave and let out a sigh. He then saw Naruto, still staring at the spot where Mizuki lay burning. "Hey, Naruto. Come here." Iruka said. Naruto's attention was drawn to Iruka, and he complied to his sensei's request. "Whach want Iruka-sensei?" he asked.

Iruka showed off a big smile and said, "Naruto, I want you to close your eyes."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Just do it." Iruka said.

Naruto complied, and for a while he thought he felt something brushing across his forehead, he also noticed through his closed eyes, that it was beginning to get bright out, meaning that morning was approaching. The feeling on his forehead stopped and he heard Iruka's voice again.

"Okay Naruto. Open your eyes." he heard his sensei say.

Naruyto complied to the request and opened up his eyes. At first he was confuse, wondering why his sensei had asked him to do that, when he saw something. Iruka was now minus his ninja headband, and was holding his goggles. Seeing that, he began to put two and two together, and reached up to feel his forehead. On it, he felt the steel and cloth of a ninja headband. Iruka's ninja headband.

"Congratualtions Naruto. You graduate." Iruka said. He had never felt more proud of anyone at this moment.

Naruto stared at Iruka for a few seconds, then a big goofy grin appeared on his face again. He immedately wraaped Iruka up in a big hug, careful to avoid his wounds, and thanked him amny times for his gift to him.

Iruka, though in pain, returned the hug as best he could, and thought to himself. _'Way to go Naruto. You've now made your first big step into the world of ninja. I hope that your prepared for the dangers your going to have to face though. I also wonder where those flames came from. Maybe we can talk about it soon. Preferably over ramen.'_

With all that said and done, the two waited for the ANBU to return with medical ninjas, little knowing about the events that have now been set in motion.

**End Of Chapter**

**Alright, I hope you all have enjoyed the first chapter of the 'Master of Flames' rewrite. I hope to do things a little more differently, so there have been some changes.**

**The Kyuubi did NOT give Naruto this ability, I want it to be a mystery as to where it came from.**

**There will be NO harem this time around. The main pairing will be NaruHina. Whoever guessed that I would change my mind when I announced the harem last time, well give yourselves a pat on the back, and please don't brag.**

**Many pairing s from before will be continued in this one, though there will be some differences, which I will reveal throughout the story.**

**Naruto's powers are more based off the Human Torch this time, with small hints of Ace thrown in.**

**Any and all flames will be ignored, and not given notice.**

**Hopefully I 'll have a little more time to update that I've had over the past few months, so look forward to anyhting else.**

**Hope you enjoyed this, and I hope that you'll enjoy whatever else I've got.**

**Signed,**

**Dark Signer**


End file.
